


小甜饼与Stephanie？

by cuttlefishM



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttlefishM/pseuds/cuttlefishM
Summary: 关于Steve和Diana带着小甜饼去看Stephanie的流水账，严重OOC





	小甜饼与Stephanie？

**Author's Note:**

> *我只是一个暑假没摸键盘觉得自己不会打字了，练习一下输入法，所以没有主题乱塞情节  
> *Steve和Diana似乎在地球几有个叫Stephanie的女儿？没有求证，不用Hippolyta是因为觉得一个正常小姑凉叫希波吕忒也太奇怪了（。  
> *Steve会烤饼干！Etta吃巧克力味不加葡萄干的小饼干！-见神奇女侠v5 30期  
> *Diana不会烤饼干，但显然她会带着饼干去探望病人-见神奇女侠v5 27期  
> *他们不属于我，只有OOC属于我

Steve戴上厚厚的微波炉手套，把一早就放进烤炉里烘焙的巧克力榛子饼干从烤炉的第二层拿出来。被模具精心固定成小兔子形状的饼干烘烤得恰到好处，热气腾腾的把原本就十分浓郁的奶香味布施到每个角落。Steve深吸了一口气，甜香混在早晨略显清冷的空气里，让四肢都回升起一点暖意，他在料理台上蹭了蹭手腕，没能成功把双手从笨重的微波炉手套里解脱出来，于是他有反复做了几次失败的尝试，这一套有点傻气的动作为他换来了身后的一声轻笑。

“Steven，”站在他身后的女人在缺少暖气的大厅里，只穿着一件男士衬衫，小麦色的肌肤大片暴露在外面，流露着绸缎般的光泽。她光着脚，披散着头发，神态慵懒的走向他，一手揽上他的脖子，一手径直捻起一块发烫的饼干，放在唇边吹凉了一点，然后喂进Steve的口中。

Steve顺从的叼住饼干，Diana欺身上前一口咬住了饼干小兔还在他唇边冒头的耳朵，然后得寸进尺的加深了这个吻。灵巧的舌头舔扫过Steve的下齿，换来他一声噎气似的呜咽，在对方马上要因为毫无防备的袭击忘了调整呼吸、而溺死在这个吻里之前，Diana咬走了大半块饼干，退开小半步，一边品味着战利品一边露出个餍足的笑容，“很甜。“她说。

Steve嚼着连味都快尝不出来那点儿，瞠目结舌，一时不知道她是在调戏自己，还是在阐述事实。老实说Trevor先生从不认为自己属于纯情的范畴，像他这样金发碧眼的帅小伙，从小到大最不缺少的就是感情经历，他并不滥交，但是相较于来自天堂岛的亚马逊公主，Steve相当自信自己才是经验丰富的那个。

但他的天使三天两头就能做出这些让他防不胜防，脸红心跳的事是怎么回事。

Steve懊恼的想碰一下刚被女神吻得发烫的嘴唇，被柔软的棉布糊了一脸，才想起自己还没脱下手套。Diana立刻留意到了他的窘境，贴心的替他解放了双手，还不忘接连顺走好几块饼干。

“好吃吗？”Steve只能假装忘记刚才发生的事，故作镇定的问。

“非常好吃，”Diana开心的回答，还不忘往他嘴里塞上一块，“但还是第一块最甜。”

老天，上帝，赫拉，随便什么都好。

Steve成功第二次被噎住，拜托，不要脸红，让他看起来自然一点。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这些饼干相当一部分是用来当作探病的小礼物的，不知道从什么时候开始，每当他们身边的倒霉蛋幸运的获得在医院康复的机会，Steve和Diana都要带一盒饼干过去补偿一下他们饱受摧残的胃。这帮家伙要求还不少，Etta不吃葡萄干但深爱巧克力粉，Charlie不吃巧克力但是深爱提子饼干，Sameer觉得饼干里面加任何干果都是难以忍受的，酋长希望饼干都是小动物形状…诸如此类的，Steve嘴上嫌他们麻烦，出任务的时候草根都吃，吃个饼干还这么挑剔，但真要派上用场，他可从来没记混过。小兔子饼干装进礼盒里，外面还有附上一张漂亮的小卡片，上面写着“from Diana & Steve”。Steve暗搓搓的期待着有天卡片可以写上”The Trevors“，或者”The Princes“ 也是个不错的选择，他不太在意这个。

Diana在他身边蹬上一双驼色的便靴，半张脸埋在厚厚的围巾里，鼻梁上搭着一副低调的黑框眼镜。这样简单的伪装往往非常有效，足以确保Diana走在大街上，不会因为路人尖叫着”神奇女侠“拥上来围观，不得不拎着Steve在寒冬迎着冷风飞去医院。Steve也有样学样的带上了同款眼镜，外加一顶棒球帽，他非常确定自己是全世界曝光率最高的特工，为此除了每次出任务之前蓄好胡子，平时也得注意遮掩——无论是路人顺着他摸清他身边的女士是神奇女侠的事实，还是被八卦小报指着鼻子说神奇女侠的男朋友疑似出轨，都不是什么令人愉悦的经历，相信他，他都试过。

最近并没有发生什么大事情，他们这次探望的对象是个叫Stephanie的小甜心，显然是前几天天气转凉又贪玩，吹了冷风就感冒发烧了，这几天情况稳定了不少就不停的撒娇想见Diana姐姐。Diana和这家人关系不错，她在火场里救出Steph妈妈的时候，Steph还在妈妈肚子里。这位女士受惊过度孩子早产，虽然在大家的帮助下顺利渡过难关，那之后母女两的身体都不太好。加上他们的家境一般，父亲常年在外工作，Diana时不时会去探望她们。

Steve听了不少关于这对母女的事，只是一直没有凑出时间陪Diana登门拜访，这一次虽然假期难得，但他也有些好奇Diana时不时挂在嘴边的小宝贝是个怎样的小女孩。

Stephanie是个甜蜜的金发姑娘，虽然先天不足略显消瘦，但这些年在父母的关爱下也长得挺健康。Steve没什么和孩子相处的经验，难免有点束手束脚的，看着Diana开开心心的抱着向她飞扑过来的小炮弹转了个圈，只能摸摸鼻子替他们掩上门。

“你好。“他向Steph的妈妈致意，顺手将手里的饼干送出去（”饼干！饼干！！” Steph在Diana臂弯里欢呼，可见Diana从家里顺走的饼干没少进她的肚子），“我是Steve Trevor，呃，Diana的…”

Steph的妈妈显然知道他，她笑眯眯的接过了话头，“是你呀，Diana经常和我提到你，真人比照片更帅呢，我是Jennifer。”

Steve没想到Diana还会“经常“提到他，没别的意思，只是Diana不太向外宣扬自己的感情生活，他们的感情生活受到的关注已经足够多了。他有点意外又腼腆的笑了一下，“你好，Jennifer，Diana也经常向我提到你和Steph。”那个金发小姑娘瞪着圆溜溜的蓝眼睛，在被Diana稳稳的放在地上后，毫不畏生的凑上来，亲切的抱住他的左腿。

“饼干叔叔，这么多饼干都是你做到吗？“

Steve对她叫Diana姐姐，叫自己叔叔这件事有点意见，却也不知道怎么开口，只能避重就轻的点点头，说：“没错哦。“

Steph仰着头露出一个惊讶的表情，甜甜的说，“那你太厉害啦，我喜欢你。”

Jennifer和Diana都笑了起来，Steve窘迫的表情给这画面又添了几分喜感。“你可以不用绷得这么紧，”Diana凑上来在Steve的脸颊上落下一个吻，然后在他耳边轻声说，“Steph是个乖孩子，你试着和她说说话就知道了。”

金发小女孩保持着那个仰望的姿势，眼巴巴的看着他们。Steve意识到了什么，连忙蹲下，让Steph可以和他平视，这么蹲下来之后他瞅着对方的大眼睛，又不知道该说些什么了。

“你好，Steph。“他想了想，决定不动声色的做个纠正，”虽然饼干都是我做的，但我不叫饼干叔叔，你可以叫我…Steve哥哥。“

身后笑作一团，Jennifer悄悄指了指蹲在地上，被Steph列为自己人，正拉着窃窃私语的Steve，小声说，“他真可爱，我开始怀疑他是因为迷人才在命运之神的安排下，掉进你所在的岛屿。”

Diana显然不打算把这件事归功给三女神，但她也没有说什么，在人类社会生活了这么久之后，她也明白了“神”有时候在人们口中只是个虚无缥缈的概念，专门为任何事情负责。

Steve总算跨过了莫名其妙的心理难关，在Steph热情的邀请下，参观了她的玩具屋，然后拿着一头二十厘米不到的玩具恐龙，和Steph最爱的芭比公主表演了半个小时激烈的搏斗，最后在公主手上三厘米的利刃下英勇就义。

Diana在这段时间，给一大一小两个金毛投喂了大半盒饼干，Jennifer则在Steph还想进行第二场战斗的时候熟练的把Steve拯救了出来。“亲爱的，你感冒还没好，不能玩太久哦。”

Steve不得不承认，母亲的身份促使人变得成熟，Jennifer和他年龄相近，但他可没法这么自然的拒绝这位小公主，并让她高高兴兴的改变自己的决定。

“Stephanie这个名字是Diana取的。”

把女儿哄去休息了，Jennifer看上去略显疲惫，但不掩饰她依然很高兴。Steve正站在旁边看着Diana坐在小姑娘床头，一搭没一搭的给她唱亚马逊摇篮曲——Steve听过这首曲子，他坠机后在天堂岛接受治疗的那几天，创口发炎引发高烧让他整晚辗转难眠，Diana会在深夜偷偷探望他，靠在他的床边给他唱这首曲调奇妙的摇篮曲。每一次，像旋律里蕴含着魔法一样，Steve都会渐渐被安抚而后沉沉睡去，这首曲子流淌进他的梦里帮他驱逐阴霾。

在Jennifer突然开口之时，Steve还沉浸在这美好的一幕勾起的回忆里，他像被惊醒了一样，露出了一丝懵懂的神色，“Diana没有告诉我这个。”

“她说Steph的金发和你特别像。”Jennifer温柔的看着Diana把Steph哄睡了，看向Steve露出微笑，“我猜，也许你们以后也会有个叫Stephanie的女孩？”

Steve感谢自己手里没有任何易碎物品，让他用“失手掉落在地上”来表达自己被震惊了。“哦，哦…”他觉得脸色涌上一些不均匀的热度，“我不知道，我...我们没有讨论过。”

他们讨论过，不过不是关于彼此的，在最开始那几年他需要从方方面面向Diana科普这个世界，爱情、婚姻、家庭，只不过是其中的一部分。并不是说他没有更进一步的想法，但是向他的天使求婚，Steve承认，这比告白要难多了。他不需要握着真言套索，也能随时随地告诉Diana自己全心全意的爱她，婚姻和家庭与单纯的约定和承诺又不一样。

再说，如果走进礼堂，他愿意向Diana承诺爱她直到生命最后一刻，他愿意听见Diana的承诺吗？

太多理由让Steve无从开口，他原本日渐平息的心事又在Jennifer一句轻描淡写的话里被挑起。Steve重新看向Diana，她低着头的时候乌黑的长发能低垂到Steph画着星星月亮的小被子上，她替这个小宝贝添上一条珊瑚绒毯子，然后轻轻拨开Steph的金发，在她的额头上印下一吻。那一刻她侧脸的轮廓仿佛笼罩着一层柔和的光，那些光化作星点涌进Steve的心底，在那里生根发芽。

Stephanie，这个名字无声的在他的舌尖滑过一圈，那是他从未敢细想的画面，金发碧眼的小姑娘，圆润的小脸上隐约可以看出她母亲坚毅的轮廓。那个形象一瞬即灭，却像巨石砸进他心中的浅湾，激起扑天的水花。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Steve，Steven？”

Steve回过神，落进天使的蓝眼睛里。

他们探望Steph回来时天色还早，Steve记起自己答应Diana给她做咖喱鸡，Diana正在旁边帮他削土豆和胡萝卜。与她颇为贫瘠的厨艺天赋相反的，是她精湛的刀工，土豆、胡萝卜切块均匀漂亮，Steve毫不吝惜的赞美了好几句，才把食材投入早已炖上的咖喱汤锅里。

接下来的步骤Diana就帮不上忙了，她为Steve腾够施展的空间，才开口：

“你回来之后就看起来心事重重。”

Steve下意识的想否认，看了Diana一眼，又把即将脱口的台词咽了回去，“Jennifer告诉我Steph的名字是你取的。”他搅拌了一下锅里的咖喱，开始着手处理鸡肉，“我在想…这是个很可爱的名字。“

Diana有些骄傲的笑了一下，“我在你们的字典里翻了很久，看来看去还是最喜欢这个名字，她的金发像你一样漂亮，我要找到一个和Steve一样好听的名字。”

从别人口里得知，和听到Diana亲口提及的感觉果然不一样，Steve切鸡肉的手一颤，差点一刀砍在自己的手上。Diana吓了一跳，及时捏住了他的刀。

Steve干脆的放弃了菜刀，转过身用力的拥抱了Diana。Diana手指拎着菜刀，感觉到Steve将脸埋在她的肩头呼吸微微颤抖，她困惑的用空出来的手反搂住Steve，在他的后背轻轻拍打，像在安抚一只受惊的小动物。Steve冷静了一下，被她这么一拍，又忍不住笑了一声。

“你让我感觉自己今年只有三岁。”

Diana胡乱拽过他的领子，给了他一个需要PG-13才能显示的热吻，“精神点了吗，战士？”她犹豫了一下，研讨精神超越了一切，“Etta说人类表现出毫无根据的情绪变动，一般是在撒娇，这是真的吗，你是在对我撒娇吗？”

Steve在幽暗的角落狠狠的记了Etta一笔，笑着摊开手，“精神多了，天使，如果撒娇能换来这样的奖励的话，我会经常撒娇。”

他继续捣腾案板上的鸡肉，看起来心情好了不少，甚至不自觉的哼起了歌。Diana看着他切完了鸡，确实用不上菜刀了才站远了一点，她这会完全没意识到这个惯会耍小聪明的人类避重就轻的绕开了话题。说到底，Steve确实是经验更加丰富的那一个。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

那天稍晚的时候，Steve陪Diana坐在阳台上看夕阳。

他们位于弗吉尼亚某处海滩的小屋海景绝佳，慢慢就养成了摆两个沙滩椅躺着看海的习惯。最近天气冷，对Diana而言影响不大，Steve可不想干熬着，顺手把椅子上花色鲜亮的毛毯给裹上了，摊在椅子上像个吉普赛老妇人一样。在Diana哈哈大笑的间隙，他在网上订购了一个大小适宜的双人沙发，并恶趣味的挑选了其中最鲜亮的花色——两个人挨在一起总不会再冷了。

“等我退休了，我们或许可以养一只狗。”Steve提议，他嘴角着掬着一抹温和的笑意，在手机上搜索图片，“如果你喜欢的话，可以是一只金毛。”

图片上大狗金色的毛发在阳光下闪闪发光，双眼湿漉漉的看着镜头，看起来帅气又乖巧。Diana立刻被征服了，她发出最初看到人类婴儿时的赞叹声，用一种已经被融化的语调，向Steve赞美这是多么正确的选择。  
“我真想现在就拥有一只。”

“很遗憾，长期出差人士。”

“你说得是…不过，但我们可以提前替她想个名字。”

Steve的意识在Diana快乐的声音里沉浮，Stephanie就很不错，他想。

 

END


End file.
